nightmares can reveal things
by secret-identity-revealed
Summary: let me start off with sorry of the sucky title. anyway. this is a magic reveal story for merlin. what happens when merlin finally goes to sleep infront of arthur and the knights to start having nightmares about arthur killing him. what happens when the knights try to wake him because he is screaming in his sleep. reveal! fic. might be some BAMF in it. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**This story Just came into my mind and I had to write it. yes i know that its a bit short. but if you have read any of my other stories you will see that all of my stories are short. i have the attention span of a gold fish and get bored after writing for a little while. also i live a very busy life so overtime i sit down to write it gets interrupted some how.**

 **Let me know what you think! Should I continue?**

 **1 review= next chapter next week**

 **3 reviews=next chapter tomorrow**

 **5 reviews= next chapter today.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Merlin.**

Part 1

"Merlin, just go to sleep. I will take night watch." Arthur told Merlin, almost begging. Being nice, which was unusual for the young prince.

Arthur was starting to get worried about his manservant. They were 1 week into a 2 week hunting trip with the Knights. Merlin only slept for about an hour in the early hours of the morning. That was it, only enough for him to just barley make it though the day without passing out. He insisted on taking the night watch. Every one of the Knights had tried to get him to sleep for the night, insisting that they could handle the night watch.

What non of the knew was that Merlin did not doubt if they could 'handel' it or not. He knew that they could. That's not why he refused to sleep. It's because he refused to sleep in front of the Knights and prince.

Part 2

As the sun was setting Merlin didn't think he could keep awake for another night. He could barley keep on his feet. His eyes where blurring. If he stopped walking for even a few seconds, he fell asleep on his feet.

When they stopped to make camp and Merlin sat down to just rest for a few minuets before setting up the fire and camp he fell asleep. Into a very deep and terrifyingly dark dream.

Part 3

Arthur could see Merlin struggling to keep awake. So he decided to stop to make camp. He had planned on going a little further, to cover more ground before making camp. But he was hopeful that if he did it now that Merlin would give up and go to sleep.

He was right.

As soon as Merlin got off his horse and sat down he fell right asleep.

But then something happened that neither he nor the Knights expected.

Merlin started crying and screaming. Then shaking. Them murmuring. Then speaking.

He ran over to his manservant to see if he was ok and then realized that he was still asleep.

Then he heard what Merlin was saying and it hit him like a truck straight to the heart.

"No, no! Arthur please don't kill me! Please! I am sorry! I didn't mean to! It's not my fault! Just don't kill me! Please!" Me was crying this out.

It ripped Arthur up inside. "Why would he think I would ever kill him?" Arthur murmured to himself. And Even though non of the Knights said anything, they all heard him.

"Maybe we should try to wake him." Percival said when Merlin started to sweat. The rest of the Knights nodded in agreement.

The gentle giant walked over to Merlin with the Knights and Arthur behind him. He bent down and slowly put his hand on merlins shoulder to try to walk him slowly and Nicely. It didn't work.

As soon as the hand touched Merlin everyone went flying back. A burst of magic had blasted from Merlin. When they had recovered a little they all looked up at Merlin and what they saw made them all gasp.

Merlin was crouching there in a defensive position snarling. With a terrifing expression on his face. An expression none of the Knights had ever seen on there fun, happy go lucky, eccentric friend. It chilled them down to their bones. The feared him.

After a few second Merlin seemed to realize who they were and they there were not a threat and what he had just done, and his whole demeanor changed. His shoulders slouched. His face one of absolute fear as he starts to cry. He looks like a terrified mouse cornered by a cat. His head turned to every sound, assessing it with big terrified eyes.

When Arthur starts to walk towards Merlin he starts to shake and cry even harder. He tries to move away saying "please, please don't hurt me. Please don't kill me!" None of the Knights had ever seen anyone this scared.

When Arthur stops and pulls out his sword Merlin visibly pales, he shakes even harder now and tries to get up to run but trips and lands on his face. He just lays there covering his face with his hands, curled up in a ball rocking back and forward. "Merlin" Merlin looked up a little at the sound of Arthur's voice when he noticed it was not full of anger and betrayal. It was full of comfort, sadness, and caution. When Merlin looked up to see Arthur he saw the man holding his sword and then throw it as far away from himself and Merlin as he could. Then all the men did the same.

At this Merlin visibly relaxed. But not by much. He was stilled terrified and pale and shaking.

Arthur slowly walked over to Merlin. Being very slow and cautious to not starkly Merlin into running. Sort of like when he tried to walk up to the startled baby foul in the stables.

When he got the closest he though Merlin would let him get he kneeled down and spoke in a very soft and calming tone. "Merlin, it's ok. I am not going to hurt you. I promise. I would like to hear you explain if that would be ok. But I will not hurt you." At that Arthur held his hand out to Merlin.

It took a few moments but Merlin eventually stuck a shaky hand gently, unsurly out to Arthur's.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I keep my word. I got so many reviews! You have no idea how much that means to me! I light up in a smile every time I see one!

Any way. As promised, here is the next chapter. A little short. Sorry!

Idk where to go from here. Anyone have any recommendations on where to go?

Please review! They are so appreciated!

0-3 reviews= new chapter next week

5 reviews= new chapter tomorrow

10 reviews= new chapter today

Disclaimer- I do not own Merlin.

I want to mention that when he is explaining, I do not know what happened before and after Arthur becomes king, so I just put it all.

Part 1:

"It's ok Merlin. You can relax, no one here is going to hurt you. You can trust us. We are very confused, but not angry. we just want to hear your side of the story." percival said in a very soft nice calming voice. The giant very rarely spoke, but when he did it was usually to Merlin. Everyone could see how fond Percival was of Merlin, like a little brother. But even Merlin had never heard Percival say so much at once.

Merlin had accepted Arthur's hand. But still wasn't sure that it wasn't a trick. He had not let any of them touch him since then. Sure, they have thrown their swords away. But these were the Knights of Camelot. The Knights of the round table. They could do just as much damage with their bare hands than they could with a sword.

When he had stopped crying he started his tale. His magnificent tale about the night emrys before he was the mighty emrys.

He told them all about how he was born with his magic. About all the times he had saved each of them. About the great dragon. About dragoon. About his and Arthur's destiny. About all the people he has killed. About when he let the great dragon loose. About his father. About his dragon lord abilities. About aithusa. About everything. He had not meant to let everything loose. He wanted to keep a few secrets to himself. But once he stared, he couldn't stop. It all just came out. He just couldn't keep it in any longer. Once he had said everything is when he noticed how badly he was hurting keeping that all in. It felt so good to let it all out.

Part 2:

The Knights sat there, listening to merlins tale. None of them spoke a single word, afraid that Merlin would run. He was sitting in a crouching position the whole time. A position that he could run at any second need be. He kept a safe distance from them all. And every time one of them moved at all he would shake a little. They could all see how scared he was and wondered if things would ever go back to normal. They all missed their happy go lucky friend that had a contagious smile on his face. That smile was no where to be seen now.

True. They were silent and listening. But truth be told, all them were sorta cared of Merlin. Hearing what he has done, how powerful he actually is. None of them could shake that feeling that had been infused in their minds to fear magic and its users.

So yes, they were scared. But they could see that Merlin was way more scared than them.

Even though their first instinct was to either kill him or run for their lives, Merlin meant to much for them. And if Merlin had magic. Then magic can't be evil. It's as simple as that. Merlin may have been keeping a huge secret from them and may have been acting a little on the part of useless, clumsy, servant. But they each new him at heart. They each saw past that act and knew his soul. And that soul was the purest, kindest, most beautiful soul any of them knew.

All of them expect for Elyan. Elyan was not taking it was well as the others. He was also the only one who had not thrown his sword away. He was sitting in the very back so Merlin wouldn't notice. When Merlin ended his story he buried his head in his hands and continued to cry. Elyan shot up like a bullet, anger clear on his face. "You actually think that we will believe that? You have enchanted us! You are just trying to cover for your own skin! You have been caught and just don't want to get killed! Sorcery is evil! It corrupts! Which means that you must be evil!" In this time while he was yelling this he had walked over to Merlin, pulled his sword out and was pointing it at Merlin.

Arthur had run to his rescue, but no longer had his sword so had no way to defend his friend.

That's when Merlin stopped crying. He had a stone straight serious face, stuck his chin up and stared Elyan straight in the eyes, he radiated with power, with authority. "Go ahead! Go ahead and try to kill me! You will not be able to! So many have tried before you and not succeeded! You know why? Because emrys means immortal! You can not kill me!" Then he looked down and whispered so lowly that the Knights could barley make out what he had said "trust me, I have tried. It doesn't work."

Eylan raised the sword and with all his power he threw it down. For it to only stop a few inches from merlins neck. Merlin looked up at him. "See, I told you so."

"You will not hurt emrys! You mere mortal do not have the power to defeat the all powerful emrys! No one can! No one can defeat destiny!" Every one swung around to where the voices came from. They came from the other side of the clearing. 3 men with hoods covering their faces. They were obviously Druids.

"Long live emrys. Master of magic, King to the Druids, savior to all." All three of them said at the same time while bowing to Merlin.

Merlins eyes went big at this. And he walked over to them. All the Knights noticed how different Merlin was now. His back straightened, making him taller. He was no longer clumsy. He walked with confidence. He walked like a king.

He smiled at them and thanked them. Then he asked them how they knew to save him.

"Everyone can feel it emrys. Everyone all over the lands feels your pain right now. Feels your fear." One of the Druids told him. This shocked Merlin. But what really shocked him was when he heard big heavy wings flapping above him. When he looked up he saw a very angery great dragon and a happy aithusa.

When the great dragon landed he turned to the Knights and roared. A big powerful terrifying roar. "Who dares bring harm to the young warlock?" He growled out with a very angery voice.

The Knights were shaking in their boots. The dragon was truly terrifying. Elyan was so scared that he nearly fainted.

Merlin ran between the Knights and the dragon, afraid that the dragon might eat them.

"It's ok! I am ok! Kilharah, it was just a nightmare! They found out about my magic and I reacted badly. Calm down!" Merlin yelled at the dragon with his hands up in a gesture that said calm down.

The dragon gave a snort out of his nostrils and smoke came out.

Elyan could not believe that Merlin was covering for him. That dragon could eat him in one bite. But Merlin was covering for him, even after he just tried to kill him.

After a few minutes the great dragon gave up and payed down. Aithusa came flying straight at Merlin, Arthur freaked out for a moment before aithusa flew right into Merlin arms and started nuzzling into his chest and Merlin had a great big smile on his face. Arthur could now see it, these were Merlin kind, he was so happy with the magic, the dragons and the Druids, he was at home.


End file.
